


The New Enemy

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You disrupt a stroll. You manage to hurt my daughter. Enjoy your final moments alive,'' Reverend Amos Howell said.





	The New Enemy

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes widened as soon as a territorial creature knocked Supergirl down with claws. He ran to her. He wrapped his arms around her. Scowling, he turned to the creature. ''You disrupt a stroll. You manage to hurt my daughter. Enjoy your final moments alive,'' Reverend Amos Howell said.

The creature turned before it ran.

Amos lifted Supergirl and carried her to a farm. After he placed Supergirl on her bed, he found a stuffed animal near a table. He took the animal. He smiled the minute it was in Supergirl's arms. Amos saw her smile and walked to his bedroom. Minutes later, he collapsed on his bed and fell asleep.

Amos eventually opened his eyes before he went into a kitchen. They flew open as soon as they were on Supergirl. Amos glowered and trembled as Supergirl ate his slice of chocolate cake. His new enemy.

THE END


End file.
